ftwpolicefandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Delgresha
Jake Delgresha, also known by his gamertag "Ginerate73", is a Corporal Officer in the FTW Police squad and is the secondary protagonist of "FTW Police". He is the best friend of series primary protagonist Aaron Salsa and is usually depicted as an overly obnoxious kid as well as the source of comedy and innocence in the series. Despite being introduced as a absent-minded kid of African-American descent, he soons discovers that he is an artificial intelligence created by The Eye in order to defend the digital realm. Appearance Jake is equipped in a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Recon helmet and torso with Warrior shoulder pads. His color scheme is white and blue with his visor highlighted in recruit blue. He is usually carrying around an assualt or battle rifle during casual meets or missions and will usually carry a Spartan laser from points in time. Personality The most common personality trait for Jake is his pure randomness and the speed he accumulates it. This includes acting as a hostage, turning objects into hot dogs, eating/drinking a variety of random food items on pallets and much more. Since he's a bundle of pure unpredictability, he doesn't quite match up frequencies with many of his other friends. He has a extremely high voice and identifies himself as a teenager but his age has not been stated. He's happy-go-lucky and carefree and doesn't seem to have anything faze him. Yet he does have moments where he can be more serious in the line of duty such as during the battle against the "Olive Garden" squad in Episode 9 where he helped out in finishing the firefight with an EMP blast yet having no knowledge of what it was. He's also very considerate with many people and doesn't hold anything against his friends. He is very loyal and never gives up no matter how silly he acts; making that one of the many reasons Aaron doesn't leave him. Relationships Aaron Salsa Aaron is Jake's closest friend and partner for many of the missions they go on. Aaron's laid back yet frustrating attitude works well with the energy and off the ball goofiness of Jake. Jake has come to accept Aaron as someone very close to him and has no problem in having fun with him in moments where it is inappropriate just to get a reaction. Jake is accepted by Aaron despite his age because of their time during the FTW Academy where they first met each other and started to form a companionship. Frank "Franky" Puffton At first glance, Jake thought that Franky was a super-hero based on his actions in Episode 3. Yet, Jake discovered over time the perverted officer as "a less cooler version of Bruce Campbell" (Jake). However, he still likes to accompany Franky from time to time despite the latter thinking he is too much of a hindrance to his progress sometimes. They soon began to trust one another as they kept going on missions which proved to be one of their factors of survival when faced with a trap laid by the KKK Leeches in a "Haven" game lobby. Quincy Van Calzone Not much interaction has been seen yet but from first impressions, Jake disliked Quincy for his rudeness and callous way of talk towards him, even berating Jake in the most uncivil manner. However, tensions between them have become better over time and both have started to like each other more. The Eye of the World The Eye of the World appeared to Jake in Episode 7 and revealed many things Jake didn't know about before. Jake became interested in his meeting with this unknown entity online and began to follow a rite of passage to find out why he came to him, sparking a personal mission to find Sir Matthews and discover, as the Eye told him, "the world around us" (The Eye). He is the "son" of The Eye and at the beginning, felt completely objected in becoming a petty lab subject to his creator. He however decided to play along with his "father's" experiment in the hopes of finally putting Sir Matthew's in the dirt. Rivalries Sir Matthews Jake has an extreme hate towards Matthew Jubilee, who before his defection, was a racist towards Jake because of his identification as African American. This has led to Jake trying to find Matthew in order to pay him back for the abuse, humiliation and stereotypes that he was persecuted to. Abilities/Knowledge Jake is very unpredictable in how his brain works, which proves to be an advantage for him as no one can easily predict his next move. His strategy usually revolves around letting his opponent let his guard down and then doing whatever needs to be done to win over him. Being a hostage for many unintelligible hackers can offer him the perfect opportunities to get close to the enemy and eliminate him. However, this unpredictability comes with a handicap that it can blow up in his face or the faces of others since he only thinks after he commits. An example can be in Episode 4 where he performed a perfect voice change in the means to stop the firing from some cronies without thinking that the enemy heard their conversation and know who he is. He was considered by Jaina Salsa as a somewhat competent police officer capable of handling Level 4 hackers with ease yet is considered, in terms of team ranks, the lowest behind Aaron. However, he's proven time and time again as a valuable asset with his reaction time and dexterity when it comes to combat. Hacks "Maneuver" Hacks Jake is one of the most proliferate users of these hacks despite their unpopular status. Basically used for miscellaneous tasks, Maneuver Hacks are used for task requiring the person to assist him/her in either espionage or escape such as changing appearances or voices or putting an opponent off-guard with ultra loud sounds. For some odd reason, these hacks work way better for Jake than with others as it actually increases the power being sent out. The reason for this is currently unknown. Unknown Powers Gin A newly unlocked power that allows Jake to systematically shut down or knock out frequencies from low level players. Once activated, it takes but a split second to abruptly take out large crowds of people. The only exceptions are higher level players such as Aaron and Franky, who're protected by higher security measures. Weapons Jake is proficient in assault rifles and battle rifles much like every other officer yet he most frequently excels at handling the Spartan Laser. Using it for long range combat or medium range, the spartan laser has helped him out in many situations in the past which includes taking down "JizzMyWeed's" Banshee in Episode 2. He also has taken a liking to the Brute Shot during the "Solemn Time" miniseries as he used it to temporarily stop "Firehead" from getting away; yet the Brute Shot is only available to that specific game. History Mission Objective: "KenzySalts" and "JizzMyWeed" Jake is doing his regular duties as a internet police officer. Keeping the peace and wiping out Level 1 hackers in the hopes of getting promoted. He decides to take a mission where he would be up against an unknown group of "mexicans" trying to steal files from the FTW Police. He decides to try and sneak behind the hackers yet they notice him almost instantly and make him a hostage, much to Aaron's dislike. However, Jake turns it around by distracting one of his captors with loud music so that Aaron can take him out and then rescues Aaron there after by lunging an energy sword into the leader trying to kill Aaron. They report back after the mission for promotions with Aaron going to see Sir Matthews about it. Jake waits until Aaron returns so that they can go on another one where they have to sneak into a private server on the map Ragnarok to capture KenzySalts, a hack producer for the infamous clan called the "KKK Leeches". Jake tries to apologize to Aaron for his behavior during the last mission when suddenly they're captured by Kenzy and "JizzMyWeed". The two policemen are then taken to the other side of the map so that the two hackers can personally eliminate them. Jake then starts to provoke Jizz in order for him to get angry and try to kill him. Thanks to this, Aaron is able to distract Jizz away from Jake and into Kenzy so that the two can run away on a warthog. Yet Jizz doesn't take long to cruise after them in a banshee with Jake deciding to hop out of the vehicle so that he could get a spartan laser to blast him out of the sky. With Aaron as the decoy, Jake manages to grab the laser and blast Jizz and his banshee out of the air, ending the chase. Jake and Aaron try to go look for Kenzy but are stopped by Sir Matthews, who arrives to "help" them with the hack producer. Yet both policemen knew from the start that Matthew was a traitor and decide to kill him on the spot, with Jake using the Spartan Laser to fry him. After disposing of Matthew, the duo find KenzySalts and bring him into headquarters. Mission Objective: "Firehead" (Solemn Time Mini-Series) Jake and Aaron are sent on a mission to take care of a runaway hacker who had stolen precious FTW Police files from the Epsilon base. After taking some time off to perform explosions as a type of entertainment, the duo arrive to a shopkeeper's home to ask questions on the whereabouts of their target, "Firehead". However, as they arrive there, the shopkeeper is dead and the place is a wreck. Scavenging through the debris, Jake finds a Brute Shot and decides to take it as his own. Soon after, they find their meeting location through scattered audio files left over from Ralph and Warren's conversation and immediately head toward it. A few minutes after, they catch up to Firehead and engage in a long chase with Jake taking the gunner's seat and trying to shoot down Firehead's chopper. After a few minutes, Jake figures out a way to beat him. He jumps out of the truck and instructs Aaron to lure Firehead to the center of the map. When Aaron questions Jake about his idea, Jake responds that he'll use explosions. Firehead is then lured to Jake's location where he draws his Brute Shot and temporarily disables the vehicle, stopping Firehead dead in his tracks and is blocked by a stack of fusion coils behind him. Jake open fires on Firehead but the hacker defends himself with a self-prepared bubble shield and runs into the temple structure. Jake follows him despite Aaron's protests and is quickly taken hostage, to his delight. Jake is taken by Firehead to Aaron and is threatened by the hacker to not move unless he wants to die. However, the situation soon changes as Firehead's partner in crime reveals the dark truth behind the whole thing and leaves Firehead in a state of denial. Jake, knowing that he could be killed, throws out a power drain to suck the life out of the hacker so that Aaron can take the finishing shot to the head. Thus ends their mission as both Jake and Aaron head back to headquarters to collect their promotions. Mission Objective: "Python of the Delta" Three months after being reported to Corporal, Jake and Aaron are put on a passive assignment by looking over a matchmaking game lobby. Jake is suddenly spat upon by a bunch of players and tries to protect himself from the harassment, to which Aaron steps in to shoo them away. Aaron then discusses with Jake about their last mission three months ago and how it went, where Jizz never came back and Kenzy was given up so easily. As both start to theorize that the mission was a set-up, KKK Leech hackers attack the lobby and lure Jake and Aaron out to be captured by Croquet. As they're about to meet their maker, Franky jumps in and saves them from Croquet with Jake going emotional on Franky's dynamic personality at first glance. The three then decide to head to Franky's base of operations to discuss what Franky got from Croquet as it is revealed that the KKK Leeches have a new hack producer going by the name "Joker". After deciding the plan to catch Joker in his own territory, Jake and Aaron team up with Franky to get back at the Leeches. Mission Objective: "Joker" Jake, Aaron and Franky successfully sneak into Joker's server and prepare to jump Joker as soon as the bodyguards are taken out. However, Franky lags out and Jake and Aaron quickly take cover as Joker and his men attack them. Joker then leaves his bodyguards to do the dirty work as Jake and Aaron stay behind a concrete pipe to protect themselves from the machine gun fire. Jake tries to seduce the guards by changing his voice to a girl, quite perfectly, yet blows up in his face since the bodyguards already know that Jake is faking it. After many attempts to get the gunners off their backs, they watch as both commit suicide off a cliff for the sake of joining communism. As Franky returns, Jake then starts to change his mind about Franky and how much of a loser he really is. The team then race towards Joker via a warthog yet are stuck between several stacked boxes in an embarrassing way. Joker then starts to taunt the team and gives out information on the Leeches plans, which is to use "Super" hacks to take over the server and since one of them has the codecs for it, it would help increase his price. However, Jake signals the others to blow up the jeep and propel them a few feet away from Joker. They corner Joker but he counterattacks with a plasma pistol to knock them out. As they wake up, they discovered that they all turned green and that they're under the effects of Joker's "Taboo" hacks. The team discuss what to do yet Jake goes full retard and asks Joker what the word is that they cannot say. Joker humiliates himself by saying the "aristocrats" and freezes on the spot. Jake and the rest cheer for their somewhat laughable victory until a sudden surprise from Jaina accidentally freaks Franky out and shoot Joker with one of his rockets. A few minutes later, Jake starts slamming his head against a wall at the realization that their mission isn't over. After calming down, he goes to Jaina whose in the middle of telling the gang of another way to find the KKK Leeches in the form of Quincy Van Calzone. They all agree to go with Jaina and leave the server before reinforcements come to overlook the damage. Mission Objective: "Quincy Sharp" As they enter Dante's Rose, the place where Quincy is held, Jaina tells them more about how the place works as well as facts about the rankings of hackers. Jake, as suspected, gets excited over this news and leaves with Aaron to go to the Level 5 cell block along with Franky. Leaving Jaina, the trio come across on their way to Quincy the former hack producer KenzySalts, who tells him about Quincy's place as a boss of this level. Hearing sounds of a brawl, the team investigate and come across Quincy, which they try and plead him to come to their side. Quincy responds with a resound no and Jake tries to reason with him, only to be insulted by the crude prisoner. After much debate, Quincy finally joins the team out of Dante's Rose. However, Quincy has to grab his things so Jake, Aaron and Franky have to sit around and wait for him to return with his supplies. Jake decides to do doughnut laps around the entrance and, to no prior knowledge of this, beats the record for most consecutive doughnut spins. Jake then gets off his ride only to find himself in an seemingly empty room. Jake looks around and tries to call for anyone nearby when suddenly, a voice speaks to him. Turning around, he faces The Eye, who's kneeling down in the center of the room and speaking technical babble in the meantime. Jake cautiously approaches the unknown stranger and he starts to tell Jake that he needs to know who he truly is and the person who can lead him to it is Sir Matthews. Jake gets agitated from this and begins to blast questions to The Eye in why he was brought to this strange place. The area starts to invert itself into various shapes and brights as the figure raises up and sends Jake back to the Dante's Rose entrance. Confused, he is snapped out by Quincy and is told to get back to Franky's server. Jake then decides to find Sir Matthews and get more information about The Eye. Mission Objective: "Olive Garden" Jake and the rest head back to Franky's base and start to track down the Leeches hideout. They eventually find a player going by the name "Olivia Wilde" in one of the gaming lobbies to which Jake, Aaron and Franky sprint in excitement for a chance to meet. After calming down, the team decides to let Jake and Franky head into the game server and "meet" Olivia Wilde with Jake being sent to look over Franky's action as by Quincy's instructions. Jake and Franky land in Haven and Franky puts Jake to the job of keeping the teleporter safe, despite it being relatively unseen by others. When it turns out the player's name was just bait, Jake sees Franky rushing towards him and telling Jake to go back to his base as quickly as possible. However, Jake, for some reason, morphed the teleportation unit into a hot dog and blocks off their escape. The two then seek cover from enemy fire as Olive Wild comes out and starts to taunt them. The two start to get agitated from the comments and decide to face off against the full might of the Olive Garden squad. Several minutes later, the two have managed to take out a significant portion of the squad's members. However, the squad begins to throw grenades to flush Jake and Franky from their cover zone. Jake and Franky escape by a hair and run into Aaron and Quincy, who've arrived due to a fake distress signal set up by Olive Wild. Jake and Franky reveal the Leeches intention to capture Aaron to be used as a supplement to their super hacks. Reloaded and ready to go, the team heads back to the first floor and fires back at the remaining Olive Garden squad. After a couple minutes, Jake and the team are running out of ammo and Jake, remembering what The Eye mentioned, heads out in front to try to stop the fight. He manages to pull it off and knock out all, but one, of the KKK Leech members and thus ending the firefight. Jake and the gang immediately pull aside the surviving appointed leader, Lucas Body, and interrogate him in the hopes of finding the KKK Leeches base of power. When Lucas mentions Sir Matthews, Jake tries to get more info on him despite Aaron trying to push him aside. Jake snaps at Aaron to let him talk to him but is interrupted from Lucas Body hitting the floor dead after an enemy sniper shoots him from across the server. Jake angrily shouts at Aaron for not letting him talk to Lucas and the two exchange harsh words to each other. Jake then apologizes for his actions and the team leaves from the lobby to formulate a new plan. Mission Objective: "FTW Police Vs. KKK Leeches" Trivia * Jake is voiced by Shay McLenehan who has supplied nearly every other character in the show. Shay admits that Jake is the most fun to play as since it "lets you be totally out of your mind" (McLenehan). * The last name Delgresha, fitting with the pure desultory of Jake's personality, is a combination of "Del" and "Gresham". "Del" is a vector sign used in mathematics as an operator and "Gresham" is a reference to "Gresham's Law", which is an economic principle that favors silver currency over gold currency or "bad money drives out good". * The reason for the last name was given to Jake out of pure randomness since Shay had to literally go through several texts and encyclopedias to find a combined word that clicked. * The "GIN" ability Jake possesses is a reference to the "GIN" program used in the 1960's to write computer languages. Also going by its regular title "George", this program was used until it was shelved by the end of the millennium. * Jake's voice has garnered mix reaction from many fans with some questioning the director for why Jake sounds the way he does. The director replied "because there is something much deeper and when its revealed, its gonna make much more sense afterwards" (McLenehan). * Jake's voice is most likely an inspiration from Chris Tucker's character from the "Rush Hour" films. * Jake and Aaron are referenced after many late 80's and early 90's cop films, most notably Eddie Murphy and Mel Gibson from "Lethal Weapon" yet the resemblances are different.